


Smell of Spring

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic where Tootie sneezes from smelling a flower, despite that she loves the smell of spring. That's all that happens, the rest is her talking with Lumpy.





	Smell of Spring

(It is a sunny day at the Multimedia Park, where Tootie is hanging out with Lumpy. Tootie sees something, gets up and goes over to it, while Lumpy becomes curious, followed by worried. The thing Tootie saw turns out to be a flower - a pink lily, to be exact.)

Lumpy: Uh, Tootie? I wouldn't smell that...

(He walks over to Tootie.)

Lumpy: Don't you have allergies?

(Tootie holds the flowerhead to her nose and gives two small sniffs before letting go.)

Tootie: I know, but I just love the sm-- (Feels a sneeze coming on as her pupils dart about, and her nose twitches.) Smell of... Aaaah... HAAAAH-CHYEWW!

(Tootie releases a sneeze that blows herself almost a foot backwards. Fortunately, she lands safely on the ground and sits up. She puts her forefinger underneath her nose, looking a bit embarrassed.)

Tootie: ...Spring.

(Lumpy chuckles in amusement as Tootie rubs her nose.)

Lumpy: It's alright, Tootie. Sometimes I do that, too. And by the way, bless you.

Tootie: Thank you.

(She sniffles once, then gets up and continues to rub her nose.)

Lumpy: You need a tissue?

Tootie: No, thank you, I'm alright. I'll probably need one later, though.

Lumpy: Well, let me know when you do. (Tootie nods in understanding.) Besides, I always bring some tissues with me in case something super sneezy happens...

Tootie: I knew that.

(She giggles a bit, and Lumpy gives another chuckle in agreement.)


End file.
